Informante
by Chica Plutonio
Summary: Me despido de ella y me dirijo a Snake Room. El patíbulo, la sala de los condenados. Da lo mismo. Sigo hundiéndome más, y una vez cruce esa puerta, todo será peor. [CDMU] [Nathaniel centric] [NathanielxSucrette -sortof-] [Spoirlers ep. 8]


Descargo de responsabilidad: Amour sucré es propiedad de Chinomiko y Beemoov.

* * *

—Siento tener que pedirte esto, Nathaniel.

Aprieto el puño y dejo que Jacques continúe. Siento la tensión en su rostro, aunque no pueda verlo. Lo escucho darme un par de instrucciones más y luego termina la llamada.

Dejo el teléfono en mi mesita de noche, y me dejo caer sobre la cama. Bianca protesta con un gruñido, y la tomo entre mis brazos. Acaricio su cabeza y su espalda, perdido en mis pensamientos. Trato de relajarme, pero no puedo.

Este maldito trabajo me está costando más de lo que creí.

Pienso en Sucrette, en su rostro cargado de dolor, en los reproches no expresados, en sus ojos atravesados por la duda. La veo debatirse entre si creerme o no, entre si darme el beneficio de la duda o confiar en sus amigos y alejarse de mí.

No la culpo. Me lo he buscado.

Tal vez sea mejor así. Quizá deba dejarla ir, alejarla lo más lejos posible de mí. Quiero que esté a salvo, donde mis mentiras y asuntos personales no puedan alcanzarla y hacerle daño.

Pero a la vez, soy incapaz de alejarla por completo. Termino volviendo, una y otra vez, soy tentado por ella como la polilla que vuela hacia la luz. Siempre termino siguiendo sus pasos, buscando la manera de encontrarla, de escuchar su voz tranquilizadora. En ella encuentro una paz que no puedo explicar, y cuando se va, siento que la luz me abandona y caigo de nuevo en un profundo hoyo de oscuridad. No puedo sacarme de la cabeza sus ojos, su compasión aun en medio de la duda, la forma en que mira cuando más vulnerable me siento, como si pudiera adivinar lo que estoy pensando en ese momento y cómo me siento.

Ella me mira sin temor, si prejuicios, sin rechazo…

No me ve como si fuera un chico problema, ni como a la oveja rebelde que se escapó del redil. Ella me mira como si aún en el fondo, atrapado bajo las perforaciones y cicatrices, está el Nathaniel del instituto. Es ingenuo y tonto, pero…

Con Sucrette siento que puedo ser yo otra vez…

…aunque deba seguir ocultándole la verdad.

Quiero ser libre, romper estas cadenas que me atan y en verdad poder vivir como quiero. Me la paso diciendo "vive y deja vivir", "ignora lo que te molesta" y "vive como quieras" pero la verdad es que ni siquiera yo lo hago. Le muestro a todos que vivo bajo mis propias reglas y que nadie me da órdenes, que la fachada de niño bueno y complaciente quedó en el pasado. Es mentira. Vivo bajo la fachada de rebelde sin causa a quien no le importa la opinión de los demás, y en parte es cierto, hace mucho dejó de importarme lo que los demás pensaran de mí, pero sigue siendo una fachada de todos modos. La máscara de delincuente juvenil que se junta con tipos de dudosas intensiones y vende drogas en lugares clandestinos. Quiero acabar con todo esto, mas no puedo romper los lazos que me atan ni ignorar aquello que me molesta.

Ojalá pudiera decírselo.

Ojala pudiera entenderlo.

No quiero seguir huyendo de la verdad, y sé que un día ella me atrapará a mí y me engullirá por completo. A veces tengo el horrible presentimiento de que todo se descubrirá y las consecuencias serán desastrosas, e, inevitablemente, _ella_ se verá envuelta en todo.

Por eso alejo a todos, por eso quiero ahuyentarla. Pero ya no tengo la energía para hacerlo.

Recuerdo el anillo, los boletos. Las escrituras. Cierro los ojos y visualizo sus palabras, tan penetrantes y dolorosas. Intento darme ánimos, encontrar la fuerza en el dolor, ya cicatrizado. Pero no puedo.

He luchado conmigo mismo y he perdido la batalla.

No quiero que se vaya, y temo que, inevitablemente, termine cansándome de mis evasivas y se aleje de mí. Que empiece a creer lo que dicen de mí aunque he intentado decirle lo contrario y decida que ya ha tenido suficiente.

Pero tengo las manos atadas y no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Estoy metido hasta el cuello en esta mierda.

Bianca se ha quedado dormida en mi regazo. La levanto con cuidado y la dejo sobre mi cama, a la vez que me levanto con lentitud para no despertarla. Gruñe suavemente, pero sigue durmiendo. Tomo mi teléfono y me preparo para hacer la llamada.

—Tenemos que hablar —digo apenas coge el teléfono—. Veámonos donde siempre. A la una.

Cuelgo con una mueca de asco. Inevitablemente los recuerdos de esa noche se me vienen a la mente y la ira me invade por un momento. Aprieto los puños, luego inspiro hondo para calmarme. Miro la hora en el reloj de pared, 11:30. Aun tengo tiempo. Caminaré un rato para tomar aire y luego me reuniré con esa escoria. Cojo mi chaqueta y salgo de mi departamento.

Inesperadamente, me encuentro con Sucrette. Parecía agobiada, y esta vez ni se molestó en ocultarlo. La Sucrette que conocí era altruista, siempre poniendo a los demás por encima de ella. Una cualidad que admiré, pero que luego comencé a cuestionar. ¿De qué sirve hacer felices a los demás si tú mismo estás hecho una mierda?

Já, mira quién habla.

Lo de Sucrette parece serio. Se le ha acumulado la tesina encima, su trabajo apesta y a alguien de su facultad se la ocurrido esparcir el rumor de que se está tirando al tipo que vimos en la playa el fin de semana. Le aconsejo mandar todo a la mierda, pero no me hace caso. No soy precisamente de los que siguen al pie de la letra sus propios consejos, pero por eso mismo soy el más adecuado para decírselo. De haberlo hecho desde el principio no estaría metido en todo esto.

Me despido de ella y me dirijo a Snake Room.

El patíbulo, la sala de los condenados. Da lo mismo. Sigo hundiéndome más, y una vez cruce esa puerta, todo será peor.

Maldito sea John Jacques y el día que acepté trabajar para él.

Malditos sean esos macarras y sus negocios turbios.

Maldito sea mi trabajo como informante de la policía.

* * *

 _¡tachán!_

 _Volví._

 _Primero que nada, mis condolencias a todas las guardianas caídas en la matanza._

 _#beemoovputo_

 _Ahora sí. A la historia._

 _Estuve viendo algunas teorías de las jugadoras del servidor francés que decían que Nath podría estar trabajando con la policía. El término correcto es_ informante _. Yo también lo veo muy posible, Nath no parece muy complacido de tener que trabajar con esos tipos, y ya de por sí es MUY raro que vuelva con el tipo que atacó a Su, y encima siempre anda con el misterio, dice tener las manos atadas y en verdad parece querer terminar con ello y decirle la verdad a Su. Mi teoría es que bien sea Nath o Ámber se metieron en problemas con la ley y a Nath le ofrecieron un trato (trabajar como informante a cambio de borrar dichos antecedentes)_ _, o que la policía lo buscó directamente por sus contactos (recordemos que parece estar metido en_ _peleas callejeras) y le ofreció trabajar con ellos_ _. Además_ _, ese trabajo lo pagan así que tal vez Nath también se vio obligado a aceptar por problemas de dinero_ _._ _._ _._

 _Bueno, ya veremos.._

 _PD.: mi pobreza me tiene atascada en el epi 4. Sobrevivo a base de gameplays y spoilers. Si alguien quiere comis a cambi de codes, soy toda oídos._


End file.
